<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>George by FizzingCherry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754256">George</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzingCherry/pseuds/FizzingCherry'>FizzingCherry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Blood, Books, Bullying, Hate, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Party, Police, Sad, School, kinda breakup?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzingCherry/pseuds/FizzingCherry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Dream goes to a party. George gets beaten, but who did it and why? </p><p>---</p><p>This is based on a play called Jonathan. It contains alot of homophobia and stuff like that and violence so if you don't like that kind of stuff don't read it! Also like i said this is based on a play so there can be some weird place changes sometimes!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hospital [Re Written]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What could i say? If i went to the hospital, to George”</p><p>There is a pause.</p><p>“If he… If he was awake i would probably… Yeah i would go to him and…”</p><p>-Scene Dream’s Dream-</p><p>Dream walks over to George who is sitting on a hospital bed.</p><p>“Are you awake?” Dream smiles at George</p><p>“Yeah, can’t you see?” He lets out a giggle</p><p>Dream sits down at the end of Georges bed.</p><p>“I have some books for you”</p><p>“Thank you” George smiles again</p><p>“I thought… If you are tired i could read some for you. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Can i guess which books? Harry Potter?” George ignores Dreams question</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Dream tries again but George still doesn’t answer</p><p>“Harry Potter?”</p><p>“Please… Say that everything will be okay. Don’t die, i am sorry, i don’t understand what happened, i am sorry, i just... “ George interrupts Dream</p><p>“You know how i feel, Dream. And you know what happened” He looks into Dreams eyes</p><p>-End-</p><p>“Probably i would say something like that. Now…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Party Fix [Re Written]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They explain to the police</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It was Niki that found George” Skeppy answered the police and looks over at Niki.</p><p>“Yeah i did”</p><p>“We wondered where he went, left the party in the cabin and walked up to the forest” Bad continued to explain</p><p>“George layed there by the rock section of the forest and the body… It was like the body on multiple parts where like… Displaced. And that it was like… heavy. No breathing. I couldn’t feel any pulse. And blood. Blood everywhere. So much blood on his face that you couldn't even see that it was George” Niki tried to explain how she found George<br/>The aura in the room was heavy. Of course it was. Something horrible had just happened to someone in their school and no one really knew how or who.</p><p>“I didn’t even wanna go to the party. Partly because i just had gotten dumped but also because i hate that stupid cabin. Why can’t you have parties somewhere else or just go to the city?” Eret complaints</p><p>“It’s because it is easy to borrow it” Skeppy explains </p><p>“We have been there so many times before” Bad continues</p><p>“Christmas parties, halloween parties, birthday parties, november parties… parties” Sapnap says</p><p>“A kitchen. A big room. A hall. And a porch outside. That’s it. So ugly” Eret complains</p><p>“I mean, the cabin is really close to the school. If you just go to the A part, like the old part of the school from like the seventies, if you go there and then go down the stairs, then you go past biology and then music and go out the exit where you come to the bus station. Then you just go right to the forest and follow the little path until you exit the forest and just at the end you can see it. Really close…”</p><p>Skeppy glares at Bad to signal to him that he should probably stop talking.</p><p> “...but also so far away at the same time” Bad explains</p><p>“You usually need to be allowed to be there, but no one cares. One of my friends friend has the key. No one really checks there anyway” Skeppy says</p><p>“Well sometimes the police checks, just sometimes. If there is alcohol at the party then they take it. Or just if there is a party that has gone out of control” Sapnap says and Skeppy gives him a glare because he shouldn’t probably give out that information to the police.</p><p>“It wasn’t supposed to be more people, it was just meant to be us. Me, Skeppy, Sapnap and Eret. Maybe someone else but not many. Not a real party” </p><p>“We. Super easy. Friday night. I fix the cabin, Bad fixes the snacks or something, Eret fixes the drinks and Sapnap fixes the music. Glass and stuff like that is already there. Hang out, invite some more and then clean the day after and give the keys back. Like i said super easy” Everyone nods at Skeppys statement</p><p>“And i fixed the party lightning to the dance floor!” Sapnap added</p><p>“Yeah yeah because that was a really important detail” Skeppy glares at Sapnap</p><p>“What? But i did fix it!”</p><p>“Yeah and for the love of god never forget that” Skeppy rolls his eyes</p><p>“Anyway like i said, it wasn’t supposed to be alot of people, maybe around 10? Not a big party” Bad continues</p><p>“And for me - i just decided to come by, i was supposed to go after a while and have that talk you have when you just got dumped but then I thought whatever and stayed. Then George showed up. And everything went… “</p><p>“Wrong” Skeppy ends Eret’s sentence</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Last Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter but will be longer next time!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t know why George wanted to go there. Some people in his class were gonna be there, but no one he was friends with. I mean… He isn’t friends with anyone except me. I thought we would have a normal friday night with movies or something like that. But he was like ‘No, there is a party at the cabin, let’s go there’ and like… I felt weird. I really didn’t wanna go there. But he… He didn’t give up” Dream pauses</p><p>“Last i saw George was on the porch outside. He… didn’t want my help. So he went down the stairs on the porch drunk and into the forest. I thought he was gonna pee or vomit or something like that, but… Well you know the rest. He never came back” Dream ends</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Before The Party [Re Written]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Understand then! We haven’t done anything! No one of us has done shit! We didn’t know what happened and now i have told the whole truth! I think you should really let us go now” Skeppy was starting to get annoyed. They have been at the police station since the reported George and he was starting to get tired.</p><p>“Let’s take it again. From the start” One of the police says</p><p>-Throwback to the day the party was-</p><p>Wilbur, Schlatt, Fundy, Quackity is at Technoblades house just waiting for something to happen. Some people were getting ready for the party.</p><p>“I think i should go home” Wilbur stands up</p><p>“No you should not. You are gonna come with” Tecnhoblade stops him</p><p>“You guys can go. I am going home” Wilbur walks towards the door.</p><p>“If Wilbur goes home, i won’t go to the party either” Schlatt says and walks over to where Wilbur is standing.</p><p>“What? Do you have a test to study to or something? You. Are. Coming. With” </p><p>“Where is it?” Quackity asks who has been sitting on the floor playing video games the whole time and not really paid any attention.</p><p>“You don’t feel like going either?” Techno stares at him.</p><p>“No, maybe not. I mean it could be good to know who is gonna be there. And how far away it is” Quackity throws his controller since he lost in the game. “Fuck”</p><p>“So fucking weak” Fundy laughs at Quackity</p><p>“Look, they just messaged that it is in the cabin close to the school. If you can go to school then you can go to the party” Techno tries</p><p>“I think i should go home anyway. It is nearly 10 pm” Wilbur butts in</p><p>Techno just stops and stares at him for a while and then he continues to try to get them to the party.</p><p>“Are you deaf? I won’t tell you again”</p><p>“Does anyone even know anyone there?” Schlatt asks</p><p>“Why does it matter?”</p><p>“It does matter” Quackity says</p><p>“If it is not fun in the first 30 seconds then i will leave” Schlatt tells Techno</p><p>“Wha? What kind of friend are you?” Techno tries to look hurt</p><p>“What kind of friend are you?” Schlatt asks back</p><p>“Oh this will be soooo fun” Fundy sarcastically says</p><p>“My beer is empty. Does anyone have another?” Quackity asks</p><p>“We are going now” Techno shows Quackity the bag where they keep the beer and takes it to the door.</p><p>Techno opens the door. The others just look at him. He turns around and gives them a stern look. Schlatt lets out a sigh.</p><p>“Yeah apparently” He turns around to Wilbur “You coming or?”</p><p>“Yeah yeah whatever”</p><p>“If you are lucky, maybe you will makeout with someone tonight. For the first time in your life” Techno throws an arm around wilbur to tease him.</p><p>“Eh, excuse me?” Wilbur shakes Technos arm off him.</p><p>“Like i said, this is going to be sooo fun” Fundy rolls his eyes</p><p>Schlatt turns to Fundy and Quackity.</p><p>“Maybe this will be good for you guys. Meeting some new people other than your hockey friends”</p><p>“Like for you then. Meeting other people than your study friends” Techno claps back</p><p>“And why you want to go is unclear”</p><p>“Come on! Would you rather sit here and stink?”</p><p>They all stand up and leave the house. No clue of what is going to happen tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Normal Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A normal friday for us two used to looks like this” Dream starts</p><p>“I am home with my super depressed parents” George continues</p><p>“And i am home with my super depressed parents”</p><p>“We eat something that for the most part isn’t good. ‘You should eat something good on fridays’ my mom always says to try and make the food sound good, different but is usually beef” George explains</p><p>“We also eat something, i eat up. ‘Thank you for the food, bye’ i tell my parents and takes away my dishes, goes to the hall, takes my shoes on, feels in my pockets that i have my wallet, phone, keys and bus card with me, then i just leave”</p><p>“‘Yeah this was really good’ i say and sees how my parents are opening another wine bottle  and that is my cue to leave and go to my room to avoid them fighting”</p><p>“Georges room is down in his basement while mine is a wall from my super depressed parents room”</p><p>“So of course we are at my place” George looks at Dream</p><p>“Of course” Dream smiles</p><p>“So i clean up my room. And if we are gonna watch a movie then i download that movie and stuff like that”</p><p>“It takes five minutes for me to walk to George. And if he has asked me to buy anything on the way i buy it. I go up to his house and press the doorbell. His mom always answers”</p><p>George pretends to play his mother.</p><p>“Hi Dream! You wanna meet George?”</p><p>“‘No i rather spend my night with you and be sad, what do you think’ i answer and enters the house and down to the basement” They both giggle</p><p>“Then it depends. Either we just stay in bed and looks at the ugly selfies that all the ugly idiots from our school posts”</p><p>“Or we watch a movie”</p><p>“Or sometimes listen to music. Makes the weeks playlist” George adds</p><p>Dream looks at George with a playful look.</p><p>“Or play the sleeping-game”</p><p>They start to play.</p><p>“Okay, choose one in our class that you HAVE to sleep with” Dream looks at George</p><p>“You know who i wanna sleep with” He smiles</p><p>“Yeah, i know, but who in our class? Or our school”</p><p>“Do i have too?” George wines and Dream nods</p><p>“Fine, Quackity?”</p><p>“Quackity? Really?” Dream gives George a strange look</p><p>“You then? Schlatt?”</p><p>“No but you want tho”</p><p>“No. He hates me and you know that”</p><p>“That is not true George” He puts his and on Georges</p><p>“Yes he does, that whole gang does or more like the whole fucking school hates me” George takes away his hand</p><p>“Stop. But if you had to?” George doesn’t answer and continues</p><p>“You and Fundy?”</p><p>“Are you kidding? What would we even talk about?”</p><p>“Nothing, you wouldn’t talk. I know! Technoblade!” Dream fakes laugh</p><p>“Haha. I would rather take out all my teeth than sleep with Techno” George giggles at the response</p><p>“Okay i know one. Wilbur”</p><p>“Everyone probably wants to sleep with Wilbur”</p><p>George throws himself back at the bed. He has had enough of this game.</p><p>“Uuuuuggghhhh! Why are we playing this game?” He complains</p><p>“Don’t you think it is a bit exciting?”</p><p>They both look at eachother.</p><p>“I already said who i want to sleep with. And you know who. And i… Or what, you don’t believe me?” George says and Dream smiles at him</p><p>“I do”</p><p>“Then there we go!”</p><p>They both can feel the tension in the air. So George tries to lighten it up.</p><p>“I stole some alcohol from my dad. Drink it and eat chips? Like a little party?”</p><p>“Can i sleep here then?” Dream smiles</p><p>“Like it never happens every friday”</p><p>“But don't your parents get angry?”</p><p>“A bit too wrapped up in their own thing” He sighs</p><p>A bit later they both lay on George's bed and stares at the ceiling. </p><p>“Dream, can i ask you something?”</p><p>“Mmm” Dream hums</p><p>“Do I embarrass you?”</p><p>Dream looks weirdly at George.</p><p>“What… Why do you think that?”</p><p>“It’s just these past weeks… You have like… Like, in front of the people in our school” George looks nervous</p><p>“Stop it”</p><p>“But like… When Quackity called me a pussy and a bitch and you… said nothing. Everytime before you have helped me. Just thought that you maybe… Maybe think that they are… right?” George really doesn’t wanna think that but he can’t just deny that Dream has been acting weirdly lately</p><p>“They are just saying that because they think you are silly. Just ignore it”</p><p>Dream takes his bag and starts to look for something in it. He finally finds what he is looking for.</p><p>“... Look what i have. I found it just for you”</p><p>He takes up a book. It is a book full of poems.</p><p>“Just listen to this one. It fits so good right now”</p><p>He starts reading a poem and George listens. The poem was a bit silly so when Dream was done they looked at eachother and starts to laugh.</p><p>---</p><p>“And that’s it. A normal friday. Hanging out, stolen alcohol, chips, reading poems and sleeping over… or…  that is how it used to be”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cities [Re Written]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy, Tubbo, Karl and Niki are sitting at the police station. </p><p>“Why did we go to the party?” Tommy didn’t really hear the question</p><p>“Yes” The police answers</p><p>“Well it was… Like it was Tubbo, Karl and Niki”</p><p>“And Tommy. I don’t know what we were doing. We talked about something. Just walked around” Tubbo adds</p><p>“Around the houses. I think we talked about which city in the world would fit us the best” Karl explains</p><p>-Outside In A Random House Block-</p><p>“I would probably say London” Tommy answers the question Karl just asked</p><p>“London?” Karl asks</p><p>“Or Birmingham”</p><p>“Okay”</p><p>They all go quiet for a while. Just continue to walk.</p><p>“You then?” Tommy suddenly asks Tubbo</p><p>“What city that would fit me the best?”</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>“I don’t know. I have always been here”</p><p>“Yeah. Have you been to London?” Karl asks Tommy</p><p>“When i was smaller. But i think it would fit me”</p><p>“You guys are so boring” Niki finally speaks</p><p>“What?” Tommy was surprised that she talked, she is usually quiet.</p><p>“London and Birmingham? There is no one that says that they... like… wanna live in Antarctica. You guys are so boring”</p><p>“Who wanna live in Antarctica?” Tubbo looks at Niki weirdly</p><p>“The penguins” She answers</p><p>“Boring. Talk english” Tommy butts in</p><p>“Read a book and expand your vocabulary” She fires back</p><p>“You guys are so weird” Tubbo have gotten tires of their fighting</p><p>“To live here is like living in a shithole” Niki says</p><p>“Exactly” Karl agrees and brofists Niki who laughs</p><p>-Back To The Police Station-</p><p>“I am sorry… But how much do we have to tell? I swear, it wasn’t much more fun than this” Tubbo asks</p><p>“I don’t remember so much more that we did. Before we came to the party. That night looked like any other night” Tommy explains</p><p>“No”</p><p>Everyone looks at Niki.</p><p>“It wasn’t like any other night at all”<br/>Everyone got quiet.</p><p>“Can you tell me how it was at the cabin?” The police asks</p><p>They all look at eachother and tried to think for themselves of what to say. Niki stays quiet.</p><p>“Well, we went there i guess… We knew there would be a party there. We just wanted to look” Karl finally says</p><p>“And then we say that Dream and George was there” Tubbo continues</p><p>“So fucking weird” Tommy adds</p><p>“Why is that?” The police asks and Karl answers</p><p>“Well that they… went un invited to a party… to the people that hates them”</p><p>“Yeah like… Frodo and Sam that goes to Mordor” Tubbo adds</p><p>“Good reference” Tommy laughs while Tubbo just shrugs.</p><p>“Dream was really mad, locked and weird. But he has been like that for a while now. His new style. Playing some weird game in front of everyone, like harder, like he tried to be someone he is not” Karl tells them</p><p>“I would act the same if i didn’t have any friends” Tommy says</p><p>“You don’t have any friends Tommy”</p><p>Tommy glares at Tubbo and then laughs.</p><p>“No you guys don’t count”</p><p>The police ask Tommy, Tubbo and Karl to go outside for a while so they can question Niki alone for a while since she was the one who found George. When they all left she starts to talk.</p><p>“I saw when George went away to the forest. And when i noticed that he never came back i asked someone else if they had seen him. If he had gone home or something… But no one seemed to care. Not even Dream, that acted super weird. So i decided to walk up to the forest. The clock was around 2 am in October so it was really dark, i didn’t see much. I used my phone as a flashlight and used it in front of me. And then i saw the body”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. They Are Here [Re Written]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The police have now gathered some other people to the station to get more of the story.</p><p>“We walked on the little path, through the forest, and to the cabin. George was like… We were just going to the party, like he just wanted to get it over with. When i said that i didn’t wanna go he didn’t answer, just continued walking. Quiet, like he was mad but i don’t understand why, like we had a fight even if we didn’t. I didn’t understand. It was like he was already drunk” Dreams voice is quiet like he doesn’t really know what to say</p><p>“I am on the porch. I see how the two of them walk closer to the cabin. I try to see if i recognize them, but have no clue who they are. Already mad because other uninvited people had came” Skeppy says</p><p>“Me and Quackity was outside just talking” </p><p>“Yeah it was only me and Fundy”</p><p>“We saw how George and Dream came”</p><p>-The Party-</p><p>Quackity and Fundy are standing on the porch outside the house just talking when they see two familiar faces walking closer to the cabin.</p><p>“What are they doing here?” Quackity asks Fundy</p><p>“Is that… George and Dream?” He squints his eyes to see clearer </p><p>“They are probably not invited” Quackity scoffs</p><p>“They are like…”</p><p>“So fucking weird” Fundy shifts in his position</p><p>“Is there anyone in our class that actually knows them?”</p><p>“Why should you?” They both laugh</p><p>“I have never heard George talk if you don’t force him”</p><p>“He can’t talk. He just whines with his annoying voice. Someone should help punch that voice out of him or something” </p><p>They look at eachother and laugh. This night will be interesting.</p><p>-Back To The Police Station-</p><p>“George is always just with Dream, both in school and outside. Always sitting alone at the tables outside the biology classroom. They are like… outsiders. Everyone can see that” Wilbur explains</p><p>“But like i sat beside them once before our class started and like… They sat and read poems to each other! And i was like… are they for real? Poems, who the fuck reads poems? Some people really try to be outsiders” </p><p>Wilbur sends Techno a glare then goes back to talking.</p><p>“So people call them… i mean i have never called them that”</p><p>“Me neither” Schlatt adds</p><p>“But people call them the poets. And if Dream isn’t with him George usually goes around alone”</p><p>“And holds his books like this”</p><p>He shows with his arms how they hold their book against their chest.</p><p>“Even the teachers forgets his name” Quackity says</p><p>“It is insane if you think about it” Schlatt looks at everyone else who nods</p><p>“But it IS like that! Right?” Fundy asks</p><p>“Yeah” Both Quackity and Schlatt answers</p><p>“I don’t think i have ever seen him shower after PE. He just sits there until he is the last one left. Classical gay behavior” Fundy says and laugs</p><p>“Anyway. We stand there. Me and Fundy. And see them walking closer to the cabin”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Uninvited [Re Written]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity and Fundy are standing outside the cabin and watching Dream and George get closer. Just as they are nearly reaching the cabin Skeppy notices them as well.</p><p>“This is a private party!” Skeppy walks to the stairs of the porch.</p><p>“We got invited! By Sapnap!”</p><p>Skeppy looks at George with a strange look like he didn’t understand what he said.</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>Dream takes a hold on George's arm and tries to drag him away.</p><p>“Come on, let’s ditch this. Why the fuck would we go in there?” Dream whispers to George</p><p>“But you think that it is boring just staying at home with me” He glares at Dream</p><p>“I- Come on can you stop with this now?” He pleads</p><p>“Just go in you pussy”</p><p>George gives Dream a little push. </p><p>Inside Skeppy is looking for Sapnap. Annoyed that he would invite more people when this wasn’t supposed to be a big party. He finally finds him talking with some people and he snatches him from the group.</p><p>“Sapnap!”</p><p>“Ouch. What the fuck are you doing?” He touch his arm where Skeppy grabbed him.</p><p>“Are you stupid? How many people did you invite?” He gives Sapnap a stern look</p><p>“No one” Sapnap gives Skeppy a confused look</p><p>“Really? No one? Then why did the two gays say you invited them?” Sapnap looks at Skeppy confused</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>Skeppy points at George and Dream.</p><p>“Them!”</p><p>“But that is George. He is not gay. I think. I know his brother, so it is fine. What is the other one's name?”</p><p>“WHO CARES? What others have you invited?”</p><p>“Take it easy. People can think that you are organizing a secret meetup here with like… guns and drugs or something”</p><p>Skeppy hits Sapnap on the shoulder.</p><p>“Ouch, what the fuuuck…” Sapnap laughs</p><p>“This is YOUR responsibility, okay? If they get drunk or something like that you throw them out? Okay?”</p><p>“But you let the people in Georges class in” Sapnap complains</p><p>“But at least you can talk to them like normal human beings” And with that Skeppy leaves and Sapnap watches him leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I'm Leaving [Re Written]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the big room - the dance floor - some people are dancing and Bad and Eret are talking. Music is blasting.</p><p>Schlatt and Wilbur look at each other.</p><p>“Okay, 30 seconds has gone. I will leave” Wilbur says and stands up from where he was sitting.</p><p>“This looks like my grandmas funeral”</p><p>“If you even move a meter away from here i will shoot you guys” Techno threatens</p><p>“You said that there was gonna be alot of people here” Schlatt complains</p><p>“If the mountain doesn’t come to Muhammed then, what is it called, Muhammed comes to the mountain”</p><p>“What the fuck are you talking about?” Schlatt looks at Techno weirdly</p><p>“Idiot learn english!”</p><p>“Schlatt - for real - i am leaving” Wilbur looks at Schlatt and tries to drag him out of the room.</p><p>Fundy and Quackity both come in with a bag of beer and hands out to everyone.</p><p>“Thank you, but i am leaving”</p><p>“Do you guys know who just came?” Fundy asks</p><p>“No, who?” Techno looks at Fundy</p><p>“The poets”</p><p>“Can you guys stop calling them that” Wilbur rolls his eyes at the others</p><p>“WHAT? Is it true? Where are they?” Techno ignores Wilbur</p><p>“Outside”</p><p>“What are they even doing? Touching each other and reading poems?” Techno jokes</p><p>“Yeah kinda” Quackity laughs</p><p>“Grow up guys, can’t you act like adults for once?” Schlatt interfere</p><p>“Then Quackity has to watch out” Techno ignores Schlatt as well</p><p>“Yeah watch out!” Schlatt looks at Fundy confused</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“George once touched Quackity” Techno explains and Fundy starts to laugh then Techno continues</p><p>“But i mean he touches everyone when he is drunk”</p><p>“But mostly on Quackity” Fundy adds</p><p>“You are exaggerating. And so what, nothing is worse than when Quackity is drunk” Wilbur says and rolls his eyes</p><p>“But like yes - it does matter! I don’t wanna get sexually harassed” Techno glares</p><p>“Are you for real? That you would feel threatened? By George?”</p><p>Techno doesn’t answer Wilbur and just looks away. Quackity breaks the silence.</p><p>“Anyway - if he dares to touch me i will break his fingers”</p><p>They all just stare at him while Wilbur has had enough and turns around and leaves.</p><p>“Of course you do, fucking idiot”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. More People [Re Written]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Wilburs way out he meets Skeppy who is rushing in looking for Bad screaming at him across the floor.</p><p>“Bad! BAD!”</p><p>Bad looks up at Skeppy from the other side of the room and gives him the ‘what do you want’ look. But he walks to him anyway.</p><p>“More people have came” Skeppy complains</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“But go out and look”</p><p>They both walk outside and see Dream, George, Eret, Quackity and Fundy.</p><p>-At The Police Station-</p><p>“No one wanted us there! Just like i knew! And like i have said so many times - he never said why we were there. It was just uncomfortable… We only got to the porch when i saw that more people behind us had came” Dream explains</p><p>-On The Porch-</p><p>The people that had come behind them were Karl, Tommy, Tubbo and Niki.</p><p>“KARL!” George screams</p><p>Karl turns around to walk away not liking the attention he was getting. Tommy just gave him a strange look.</p><p>“Can he scream my name a bit louder” He mutters</p><p>“Do you guys know each other?” Tommy ask</p><p>“Exactly stop screaming” Tubbo says</p><p>“No, i mean… We have met once with Dream. But i don’t know him either, we went to orientation together” Karl says but regrets it immediately since he know he will get teased about it. </p><p>“Have you? Oriented?” Tommy and Tubbo starts to laugh</p><p>“Yeah yeah, laugh all you want” He mutters</p><p>Skeppy walks up to them with Bad.</p><p>“This is a private party” He tells them</p><p>“Are you a fascist?” Tommy asks Skeppy</p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>“I asked if you were a fascist” Tommy walks closer to Skeppy.</p><p>“Are you deaf?” Skeppy is starting to get more annoyed</p><p>“Sorry guys only invited people” Bad says</p><p>“But we know them!” George says and lays his hand on Dreams shoulder that shakes it off immediately</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“I mean, the only person i really know is Karl…” Dream answers and looks over to Karl who avoides his gaze</p><p>“Have you dragged more people here?” Skeppy ask</p><p>“No i swear, i didn’t know that they were gonna come here”</p><p>Bad turns around to the uninvited people.</p><p>“Okay they party is over. Go home to mom and dad”</p><p>“Fascist” Tommy continues to fight</p><p>Tommy then gets an idea. He walks over to Karl and tries to make him use his privileges of knowing Dream. Karl tries to avoid doing it but Tommy doesn’t stop so he gives up.</p><p>“Dream! Tell them that we are not dangerous!” He walks closer to Dream</p><p>Quackity and Fundy come out to the porch to see what’s going on and Karl eminently walks back to his group.</p><p>“Is there a fight going on here?” Fundy ask</p><p>“Go back inside!” Skeppy instructs</p><p>“Do you want me to take them down?”</p><p>“Are you fucking stupid Fundy?”</p><p>“Oops another fascist” Tommy smirks at them</p><p>“But i can if you want Skeppy” He tries to walk over to Tommy but Skeppy and Bad stops him.</p><p>Skeppy had enough, he just wants to keep everything in check.</p><p>“Bad - please take them inside!” He pushes Fundy away from the group</p><p>Instead of Bad, Quackity screams at them.</p><p>“Come then stupid people!”</p><p>“Come at me stupid idiot!” Tommy tries</p><p>“Please stop screaming!” Skeppy raises his voice</p><p>“No more fucking gays here” Quackity is getting really annoyed at Tommy</p><p>“What did you say? Say it again!” Tommy glared at Quackity</p><p>“You heard me!”</p><p>That was enough for Skeppy.</p><p>“Do you want the police to come? Go inside! Did you hear what i said? You ungrateful brats”</p><p>Bad takes inside Fundy and Quackity and the others start to follow them. The aura is strange. Skeppy turns around to face George and Dream.</p><p>“You to, go inside”</p><p>They start to move inside as well, but just when they are about to reach the door Skeppy grabs Dream by the arm.</p><p>“Is it true that you know them?”</p><p>Dream just nods.</p><p>“If there is a fight then it is you i am hurting first”</p><p>He lets go of Dream and then turns around to the uninvited.</p><p>“And you guys need to keep calm, okay?”</p><p>They all nod and walk inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Why Did You Help? [Re Written]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the police station Karl secretly takes Dream at the back of the room when the others are too busy telling the story of the party.</p><p>“Why did you say that you knew me?”</p><p>Dream shrugs.</p><p>“I don’t know. But we do know each other”</p><p>“Did you wanna help us, or?”</p><p>Karl doesn’t get an answer.</p><p>“Or did you just wanna end the situation?” He walks closer to Dream</p><p>Dream's gaze is blank.</p><p>“Maybe”</p><p>Karl softens his voice.</p><p>“Why were you there?”</p><p>“Why were YOU there?” Dream asks the same</p><p>“We just got there be accident, you guys wanted to go there”</p><p>“Not me. It was George that wanted to” He defends himself</p><p>There was a short silence between them.</p><p>“What happened between you guys?” Karl walks even closer to Dream</p><p>Dream looks confused and nearly scared.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You know what i mean”</p><p>And with that Karl returns to the group and leaves Dream alone at the back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Destroyed [Re Written]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where were you? Just before he went missing? Time and Place?” The police asks</p><p>“Two hours since we came, two hours before i found George” Niki says</p><p>“So the time is around midnight” Karl fills in</p><p>“Everyone is going between the different rooms and the porch. Some people are dancing but most people are just standing around talking to each other. I mean there is only one that is dancing, he is the one that tells everyone that he fixed some lightning” </p><p>Sapnap glares at Tommy.</p><p>“Dance floor lightning”</p><p>“Whatever”</p><p>“The clock is 11:59 pm. I am on the dance floor. I see how Dream is following George into the room, he seems bothered, like something had happened. So you know i just dance my way over there” Sapnap says</p><p>-The Dance Floor-</p><p>Sapnap danced his way over to George.</p><p>“How are you doing?”</p><p>“Good” George is blank</p><p>“Are you sad? Don’t be sad on a party”</p><p>George gives a small smile.</p><p>“It is… how it is”</p><p>“Do you want a beer? Do you want vodka? Or shall we dance?... Here i am trying to make you feel better…” Sapnap is still dancing around</p><p>“You don’t understand” </p><p>“What? What do i not understand?” Sapnap is getting a bit confused</p><p>“I will fuck everything up” George gives Sapnap a sad look</p><p>“What will you fuck up?”</p><p>“You know… like everything”</p><p>“Come on now. What is ‘everything’?”</p><p>“I make everything go bad. With everything and everyone”</p><p>George looks at Sapnap with a sad and serious look.</p><p>“Hey you. What are you talking about? What will happen? It is a party, this is fun… Should i call your brother?” Sapnap doesn’t seem to get it, George just stays quiet</p><p>“Is it one of those idiots that have been picking at you again?”</p><p>George shakes his head no.</p><p>“He will hate me forever”</p><p>“Who? Your brother?” Sapnap still doesn’t get it and George gets annoyed</p><p>“You know what, just forget it. We will take this some other time”</p><p>George leaves Sapnap on the dance floor, Dream notices and follows after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Kitchen Talk [Re Written]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“12:16 am” Wilbur tells the police</p><p>“In the kitchen, we are hiding. From Techno that has gotten so annoying” </p><p>“And from Quackity. And Fundy. That both are fighting with Tommy in the hallway. We are talking about the future and shit” Wilbur continues Schlatts sentence</p><p>-In The Kitchen At The Party-</p><p>“What? Are you for real? You haven’t decided where you are gonna study yet?” Schlatt looked at Wilbur in surprise</p><p>“I just thought… that i will just see how it goes” Wilbur drinks from the can of beer he is holding.</p><p>“But you will graduate like what? In like half a year?”</p><p>“7 months and nine days” Wilbur corrects</p><p>“Exactly! So what the fuck do you wanna do?”</p><p>“Not everyone is as determined as you Schlatt” He rolls his eyes</p><p>“No… Wilbur, no no no, you are too good to stay here, you need to… go on” Schlatt takes his hand and pushes back some of Wilburs hair from his face.</p><p>“To… where are you going? Business?” Wilbur flinches back from Schlatt’s touch</p><p>“Oh my god - no. Political science!” Schlatt quickly corrects</p><p>“Why are you getting so upset?”</p><p>“Because i am in shock! I have missed your.. your…”</p><p>“Lack of engagement in the conversation?”</p><p>“Okay, wow, YOU said that, not me” He pretended to sound hurt</p><p>Karl and Tubbo stumble into the kitchen. Wilbur gives them both a look and mouths to them ‘save me’ while Schlatt tries to ignore it.</p><p>“So how are you guys?” Wilbur tries to start up a conversation with them</p><p>“I don’t know. Is there anything more to drink?” Karl asks</p><p>“I think so, look in the fridge. I think Sapnap left some in there” He points at the fridge.</p><p>“Nice” Tubbo says</p><p>“Sooo what are you guys doing?” Karl asks Schlatt and Wilbur while he takes a beer from the fridge.</p><p>“Trying to have a conversation! That you guys are disturbing” Schlatt glares at them and lays an arm around Wilbur.</p><p>“Schlatt here is going to become a lawyer!” Wilbur slaps him on the back</p><p>“Congrats!” Tubbo replies</p><p>“Umm... thank you”</p><p>“I haven’t even started to think about what i wanna do”</p><p>“Wow… look how long your ambition has gotten you” Schlatt rolls his eyes</p><p>“Exactly. To a moldy cabin with you and your wonderful friends as company” Tubbo sarcastically says</p><p>“Touché my friend, touché”</p><p>They all cheer to that. Wilbur walks over the fridge to get another beer. He suddenly freezes and looks out of the windows.</p><p>“Who is outside on the porch?” He asks</p><p>“What?” Karl looks at him with a confused look</p><p>“They are fighting. Is that George?”</p><p>Karl walks over to Wilbur and looks out.</p><p>-To The Police Station-</p><p>“So we all stand up, like you do to get a better look” Schlatt explains</p><p>“It is such a weird aura in the room, like we are watching something extremely secret like the Pentagon or something” Tubbo continues</p><p>“Dream looks destroyed- George that usually is… extremely kind, looks really angry” Wilbur says, everyone nods in agreement.</p><p>“We all giggle, it is like… drama” Schlatt giggles a bit</p><p>“I ask them to stop staring, i can see that something serious is going on. Thinking that i will go out to see what is going on” Karl says</p><p>“And then without warning, Dream just walks right in front of George, and just grabs him you know like with his hands around his head” Tubbo shows with his hands</p><p>-In The Kitchen At The Party-</p><p>George stays still, Dream is walking closer to him. Taking his hands around his head and then kisses him hard but passionate on the lips, like to get him to stop talking. Then hugs George but he doesn’t hug back. Dream has his head in George's chest and whispers.</p><p>“...Stop, stop, please stop... “</p><p>-Back To The Police Station-</p><p>Wilbur takes over.</p><p>“Then he kisses George”</p><p>They all pause. Like they said a big secret.</p><p>“And everyone went quiet. Thinking the same thing. Hoping that no one else then we saw them” Karl ends</p><p>-In The Kitchen At The Party-</p><p>Schlatt takes a hold on Wilburs arm.</p><p>“Do you guys think someone else saw that?”</p><p>“Maybe” Tubbo says with a shaky voice</p><p>“Go out Karl. Tell them to not do this here” Wilbur commands Karl</p><p>“If Quackity or Fundy saw, then they are fucked” Schlatt says</p><p>“Go out then and warn them Karl!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Music [Re Written]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“12:45 am, at the dance floor. I went to the toilet and came back, everyone is gone” Techno says</p><p>“In a corner two people are deeptalking, and on the dancefloor there is only one dancing, and another one is at the computer that is playing awful music”</p><p>-At The Party-</p><p>Techno walks to Eret who is sitting at the music table.</p><p>“Change song” He commands</p><p>“What?” Eret looks up at Techno</p><p>“Change song”</p><p>“What are you saying?” Eret tried not to mind Techno</p><p>“Are you deaf? Turn off this horrible music!”</p><p>“It is not horrible, it is Fleetwood Mac!” Eret argues</p><p>“Oh my god no one cares, how hard should it be?”</p><p>Techno pushes him over and changes the song. Eret gives him a death glare. So he leaves to go to Bad and Skeppy.</p><p>“What time is it?” He asks</p><p>“Around one am” Bad answers</p><p>“Why?” Skeppy looks at Eret</p><p>Eret starts to walk away.</p><p>“I am going”</p><p>“Eret!” Bad shouts after him</p><p>“I don’t feel like arguing. You follow him” Skeppy looks at Bad, instead he calls for Sapnap</p><p>“Sapnap! Can you go and see if Eret is okay?”</p><p>“Wow, you are someone you really want to have you as a friend” Skeppy says sarcastically </p><p>-The Police Station-</p><p>“Wanted to go, came out to the porch to take some air. And then i see Dream and George. I came here at a bad time. I think Dream had cried. But then i see that he is grabbing George's arm really tight. Dream sees me and walks inside” Eret tells them</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. No Brain [Re Written]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy, Fundy and Quackity is in the hall arguing.</p><p>“How the fuck do you not think that the queen is the best woman?” Tommy had asked Fundy who his favourite woman was and didn’t answer the queen</p><p>Quackity started to laugh. This was too funny.</p><p>“What? Do i have to think that the queen is the best woman?”</p><p>“Are you actually stupid?” Tommy stares at him</p><p>“Watch Out Fundy! Run 800 meter or something that you are good at” Quackity jokes</p><p>“You should also shut up - just because you can work out, does that mean that you don’t have a brain?” Tommy snaps back</p><p>“In Fundys case who the fuck knows” Everyone laughs at Quackitys comment</p><p>“You then. What are you doing when you are not crashing parties? Fixing demonstrations?” Quackity asks Tommy</p><p>“Actually yes!”</p><p>“So what are you gonna demonstrate against next time? The monarchy?” Fundy laughs</p><p>“Not impossible. Or against idiots” Tommy glares at them</p><p>Suddenly Dream walks past them, he is upset about something but they don’t know about what. He accidentally walks into Quackity.</p><p>“Do you need anything fag?” Quackity stares at Dream</p><p>Dream tries to just walk past like he didn’t even hear him.</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Answer then! Are you gay or something?” Quackity stops him</p><p>“Why are you asking? Wanna go on a date or something?” Dream snaps at him</p><p>“What the fuck did you say?”</p><p>Dream runs away quickly avoiding the rest.</p><p>“Did you guys see what he did? He fucking stared at me! He tried to fight!”</p><p>“Is it true?” Fundy asks</p><p>“Stop it idiot” Tommy hits his shoulder</p><p>“He is gonna get so much shit. Fuck, i hate that fag and his fucking fag friend” Quckity continues to complain</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Dance Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The police ask everyone where they were around 1 am.</p><p>“1:10 am. Me, Tubbo and Niki is in the kitchen talking about deep shit” Karl answers</p><p>“1:15 am. Me and Schlatt is hiding from the rest of the people in a corner” Schlatt nods at what Wilbur said</p><p>“Techno is super drunk” Schlatt says</p><p>“1:15 am and the beer is gone?!” Techno sulks</p><p>“1:20 am. I left the idiots in the hall, walks over to the dance floor to find the others. They are not there” Tommy explains</p><p>“It is nearly 1:30 am. I am sitting with Bad, we don’t know where Eret is, but we don’t care. Everyone seems to come to the dance floor. And on the side is Dream. Looking really alone” Skeppy says</p><p>-The Party-</p><p>There is loud music. Everyone is at the dance floor. </p><p>Schlatt and Wilbur are talking in the corner of the room. </p><p>Sapnap is walking between the computer to check out the songs and the dance floor to dance. Trying to make the others dance as well. </p><p>Bad and Skeppy are sitting on two chairs. Skeppy is watching the party, trying to keep it under control.</p><p>Techno is standing on his own, using his phone.</p><p>Dream is standing beside the exit. Doesn’t look at anyone or anything.</p><p>Tommy comes in, looks around. Turns around but meets Quackity and Fundy on his way out.</p><p>They stop, Quackity points to Dream, they whisper. Tommy sees everything, walks up to them and starts to talk to them in a high tone.</p><p>Quackity walks away from the trio, walks up to Dream that only looks up, like he is waiting for something to happen. Paralysed.</p><p>Quackity is nearly by Dream, loaded, anger in his eyes. Tommy comes between them, blocking the way to Dream that doesn’t move away.</p><p>Skeppy leaves Bad, looks over to Quackity, Tommy and Dream, will there be a fight?</p><p>But Tommy gets Quackity to back away. Fundy stands behind him, cheering Quackity on.</p><p>Sapnap sees that something is going on, dances away, dances around them, like an annoying fly.</p><p>In to the room walks Karl, Tubbo and Niki, They look around, doesn’t notice what is going on. They start to dance.</p><p>Now everyone is at the same place except Eret and George that is still on the porch. No one can see them or hear them, no one knows what is going on outside the dance floor.</p><p>Quackity and Fundy turns around and walks out. Tommy stays still like a body guard.</p><p>Bad stands up, moves over to Skeppy and asks him to dance.</p><p>Techno turns around and walks over to Schlatt and Wilbur. He is really drunk and can’t really walk straight. They start to laugh.</p><p>Tommy looks over to Dream that is standing still. Then he walks over to Karl. Whispers loudly into his ear, then Karl looks over at Dream.</p><p>Karl leaves the group, walks over to Dream. Maybe to see how he is doing, maybe to comfort him.</p><p>But just as Karl lays his arm around Dream, it is like he wakes up, says something short but harsh to Karl, and wiggles out of his touch.</p><p>The song is coming to an end. Everyone is dancing, talking.</p><p>Then suddenly. In the door stands Eret and George. George searches the floor, finds Dream's gaze. Then, to like make him jealous, he puts his arm around Eret. Dream just walks out of the room at a fast pace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. You Didn't Know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When did you see George for the last time? Before the incident?”</p><p>“It was at the dance floor. When he walked inside with Eret” Skeppy answers the police</p><p>“Yeah at the dance floor” Tommy confirms</p><p>“Same for me” Karl says</p><p>“Me too” Tubbo says right after</p><p>“I… I don’t really remember. I was kinda drunk” Techno shrugs</p><p>“Like i said before - i saw George and Eret walk in. And how Dream saw them and ran out. And that George followed” Schlatt explains</p><p>“What happened between those minutes… Well, i don’t know. Except that George and Dream was talking about something and seemed really stressed” Wilbur continues</p><p>“George looked really scared when he walked away”</p><p>“I thought he was gonna go home”</p><p>Schlatt looks over to Quackity and Fundy.</p><p>“You then? Why aren’t you saying anything?”</p><p>“What am i supposed to say? I have already said that i don’t know what happened?” Fundy defends himself</p><p>“Shall we really believe that? What the fuck have you guys done?” Tommy glares at them</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, we have already told you guys! We haven’t touched him” Quackity continues to defend</p><p>“Yeah we know, you said that. Just really hard to believe you” Wilbur rolls his eyes at them</p><p>“I have gone through this in my head a bit… No, i remember that George and Eret came in and i wondered why… Why Eret was with him. But that was around 2 am. Like just before it happened” Bad tries to cut their argument</p><p>“Saw when they came in… Looked at Eret like… ‘What the fuck are you doing?’ like. I have always… No, but i do have some kind of morality. I don’t think you should go around and flirt with people who are already in a relationship” Sapnap says</p><p>Everyone turns to look at him. Except Eret and Dream.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“In a relationship with who?” Skeppy asks</p><p>“What? Is this a secret of some kind?” Sapnap looks confused</p><p>“Are the poets a pair?” Quackity asks shocked at the information</p><p>“But… you guys didn’t know?”</p><p>“Not really but…” Wilbur says</p><p>“That explains alot of stuff. If you could say that” Schlatt says</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Techno stands up he has had enough</p><p>“Why are we sitting here?” </p><p>He points at Dream and Eret</p><p>“Ask them what the fuck happened instead of holding us here. Can i leave, or?”</p><p>“Yeah, no one is forcing you to be here” The police answers</p><p>“Why the fuck didn’t you tell us earlier! I thought that we needed to be here…”</p><p>“We just wanted to get the day explained to us again”</p><p>Techno takes his stuff. Turns quickly around to Schlatt and Wilbur</p><p>“Are you guys coming then?”</p><p>They look at each other, stans up, takes their stuff. On their way out Wilbur regrets it and turn around to Dream.</p><p>“I am sorry if i didn’t… I didn’t know. I hope he wakes up soon”</p><p>Wilbur gives Dream a hug and then he walks out with Schlatt.</p><p>“What the fuck is going on? Can everyone just leave whenever they want to?” Quackity asks</p><p>“Yeah but we wanna talk more to Dream, Eret and Niki”</p><p>Skeppy stands up from his place and walks over to Eret.</p><p>“What actually happened out on the porch?”</p><p>“Nothing! Nothing! What the fuck do you thing that i… We just…” Eret tries but sighs</p><p>“If i tell, will you let the other go?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>Everyone stands up and collects their things. Then they all leave except Eret, Niki and Dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Did Something Happen?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eret looks a bit nervous but starts to talk.</p><p>“Like i said… earlier. I had just gotten dumped, didn’t feel great and like… Needed some sort of comfort. Wanted to go home, it was just idiots at the party anyway. And i… Yeah. I came out on the porch”</p><p>-The Porch-</p><p>Dream is having a steady grip on George's arm, but he is trying to get away. Eret makes his way over to them, Dream let’s go and walks away inside the cabin. George looks broken.</p><p>“Sorry… I probably interfered. Are you okay?” Eret looks at George with a pity look</p><p>“No problem”</p><p>“Did something happen?”</p><p>“No, or i mean yes. But it doesn’t matter”</p><p>“But… you are sad? Are you drunk?” Eret continues to ask questions</p><p>“I wish i was. But… But look. I don’t know you. You don’t know me, you don’t have to ask”</p><p>“.... But if i want to ask?”</p><p>They look at each other. George hesitates.</p><p>“I have… just… I just hurt the only one that loves me” George sighs</p><p>Eret opens his arms, George hesitates for a second but gives in and hugs Eret. He starts to cry.</p><p>“... For his sake, it is for his sake, there is something wrong with me… Just so fucking wrong…”</p><p>Just then. Dream comes out on the porch again. He sees them and stops. Eret leaves calmly and goes away to Niki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Stop It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I… What happened out there? On the porch?” Dream asks the police</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>“Ummm… George just, the whole night… said that i.. am… a coward. That displaces him. That. I didn’t understand anything. So when we were alone on the porch for the first time i asked him”</p><p>-The Porch-</p><p>“Shouldn’t you know what is going on?” George asks Dream</p><p>“No, i… What are you doing?”</p><p>“You and me. It was a bad ideá from the start” He stares at Dream</p><p>“Don’t say that”</p><p>“You don’t wanna be with me”</p><p>The mood tightens between them.</p><p>“I don’t understand what you mean. Can you just stop now” Dream pleads</p><p>“Should i? I know. I. Know. I embarrass you, i can see that, you are saying it to the others. That i am too… girly. Silly, that i…” Dream interrupts him</p><p>“What the fuck do you mean?”</p><p>“I am gonna do it easy for you. For us both” George gives Dream a stern look</p><p>“And do what?”</p><p>“But we have to… I have decided. You shall leave me. Go to the others. And i will leave”</p><p>Dream starts to look nervous.</p><p>“But… I don’t understand. That is, is… You are the only one i have!”</p><p>“You will find other people” George says calmly</p><p>“Stop it now!”</p><p>“Someone who isn’t a bullied bicth”</p><p>“Stop it now George…”</p><p>They both fall quiet and just look at each other. Then he just reacts, goes forward to George and puts his hands around his head and kisses him softly. On the lips, the face, he doesn’t stop.</p><p>“Don’t do this… Why are you doing this?” Dream starts to cry, tears falling down his face</p><p>“It is best that way. Stop crying” George says coldly</p><p>“... But… what the fuck are you doing? Stop it, you know that i…”</p><p>George pushes him away.</p><p>“Are you not listening to what i am saying?” George asks calmly</p><p>Dream reacts and takes George's arm in a hard grip.</p><p>“Let go…” George pleads</p><p>Just then Eret walks in and sees what's going on. Dream lets go.</p><p>-The Police Station-</p><p>“I let go. Walk inside. I Collect myself. Then… i walk back outside again”</p><p>He collects himself. The jealousy taking over.</p><p>“And when i walk back outside, to check up on George the… Yeah, they stood there. Hugging. Eret. And George. And i just… Saw black. And they just pass me and walks inside towards the dance floor”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We all stand on the dance floor. Eret and George walk in, they are hanging on each other. Everyone saw that. And after them - Dream that just walks forward, takes George, it is some kind of fight between them. George runs out. Out on the porch. I walk after, see how he walks up to the forest. I thought he wanted to be alone or something… But…” Niki explains to the police, she takes a deep breath and continues</p><p>“Then he never came back, so… i went up. Started to shout, like i said. Then… There he laid. How did it happen so quickly? He was so beaten up. That is all i know”</p><p>Niki sighs and looks at Dream and Eret. Then she takes her stuff and leaves the room.</p><p>“The dance floor. Follows George and Eret inside, wondering what the fuck they are doing, after everything George said, and i… Feels like i am about to blow up, like… And he starts to talk about how i should leave, that we should be careful for Quackity and Fundy that stands a bit away from us and i… Don’t really remember what i said” But that is a lie in Dreams head he can hear George say the words</p><p>“You said that you would beat the shit out of me”</p><p>Dream falls quiet.</p><p>“That if i didn’t shut the fuck up you would make me understand. Understand how it felt. Inside you”</p><p>Dream tries to make his voice go away. Everything falls quiet. Eret looks at him.</p><p>“... That is when George runs outside. And i went after, but no one saw that. I see how he walks up to the forest. So i get to him. Takes a hold of his arm. He gets really mad”</p><p>-The Forest-</p><p>“Stop following me!” George shouts at him</p><p>“What the fuck should i do then, you are the one leaving!”</p><p>“Let go of my arm” George beggs</p><p>“If you listen! I don’t understand…”</p><p>“But are you stupid! Let go”</p><p>“I just have to say something!” Dream tries to look George in the eyes but he refuses</p><p>“And i don’t wanna listen! Do you understand? I wish i never ever met you!” Now George looks Dream in the eyes with anger</p><p>-The Police Station-</p><p>“And so i punch him. Right in the face. Over. And over again. Like a reflex. It wasn’t supposed to… I hear something in his nose crack… And so… He falls backwards. Right between the rocks and… His head… hits the rocks and.. His head just… It is just blood everywhere. It turns quiet. He is completely still. I can just hear the wind in the trees, and how the branches crack. And i just run. Just runs in panic” He shakingly breaths out and stands up</p><p>“Is that enough?”</p><p>“For now” The police answer</p><p>He turns around and walks out of the room. Eret stands up as well and starts to walk but then turns around to the police.</p><p>“George… told me. It probably doesn’t matter right now but… He told me why he did it. He said that he had decided that he needed Dream to leave him. To like.. save Dream from him. Because he was like.. That George was infecting Dream… by just being himself…”</p><p>Then he just walks out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Never Too Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-In Dream’s Dream-</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” George asks</p><p>Dream is shaking and doesn’t answer. So George asks again.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>“How i went back to the cabin. How i lied in front of everyone that i didn’t know where you were. That you were right… that i didn’t stand up for you. Again” He confesses</p><p>“And now then? What are you thinking about now?”</p><p>“About Niki running to us, her eyes. About everyone's horrid faces. How we all went up to see you… where i left you” Dream sighs</p><p>“And now?”</p><p>“How we call the ambulance. How i hold your hand. And how i kiss your bloody forehead”</p><p>“You kissed my forehead?”</p><p>“I am thinking about… how one day i will dare to visit you at the hospital”</p><p>“And then?”</p><p>“Then I see all the tubes that go inside you. The machines that are holding you alive. That i am not afraid”</p><p>“What if i have already woken up” George looks at him</p><p>“What if you never wake up?”</p><p>George smiles and walks up to Dream.</p><p>“What if i am already awake. And that you recognize me”</p><p>“You can’t die” Dream tries not to cry</p><p>“And that everything is normal” George continues</p><p>“Don’t die”</p><p>“And we are sitting at the end of the bed. The sun is shining from the window”</p><p>“I am sorry, please i am sorry”</p><p>“And then i say: I wanna read something to you”</p><p>“Okay, i say. And you open a book” Dream gives in</p><p>“In every soul is one tousand souls trapped, in every world are a thousand worlds hidden and blind, the worlds beneath us are real and alive, but imperfect, so true like i am real…”</p><p>“And then you close the book and looks at me”</p><p>“The poem book”</p><p>“And i nod, maybe holding your hand”</p><p>“What is it about? What are you thinking about when you hear it?”</p><p>They look at each other. Dream smiles.</p><p>“You. I am always thinking about you, always you”</p><p>George leans in and kisses Dream. Maybe Dream will dare to visit him. It is not too late.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! It was really different than i usually write but it was interesting :) Maybe i will do more fanfics based on different plays because i find it fun to write! Let me know what you guys think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>